Choisir
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: Un après-midi d'automne comme un autre sur New York. Natasha Romanoff patiente dans la salle d'attente d'une clinique, nerveuse. Elle déteste les hôpitaux plus que toute autre chose. Et pourtant, elle reste là, sagement, à attendre. (OS)


**Salut mes petits rats. Voici ma première participation à la nuit du Fof. Une heure, un thème, et j'ai juste corrigé les fautes après. J'ai pris en cours de route, avec le thème « Avorter ». Le premier thème pour lequel j'arrive est hyper sérieux, misère, j'ai rangé mon humour à deux balles le temps de ce texte, mais il revient pour le prochain, promis.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

** Choisir**

* * *

Le ronronnement constant de la climatisation possédait quelque chose d'hypnotique, mais aussi de vaguement angoissant.

Natasha tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur son genou.

Elle détestait les hôpitaux. L'odeur phénolée, mélange écœurant d'antiseptique et d'éther, d'infection et d'angoisse. Les patients apathiques, qui erraient dans les couloirs, les médecins trop affairés pour leur lancer le moindre regard, les posters anatomiques sur les murs anciennement blancs…

Elle jeta un œil sur la pile de magazine racornis qui attendaient sur une table basse. Trop dégoûtée par leur aspect gras et luisant pour en prendre un. Elle reporta son attention sur les autres patients qui se languissaient dans la salle d'attente. Deux filles très jeunes, collées l'une à l'autre. Regardant silencieusement quelque chose sur un téléphone portable.

Une femme qui mâchait un chewing-gum. Des cernes pesaient sur ses pommettes saillantes, et elle semblait s'ennuyer ferme, les mains dans les poches. Une bulle rose gonfla sur sa bouche et éclata dans un bruit sec. Sur sa droite, un couple beaucoup trop jeune. Il semblait terrifié, elle pas tant que ça. La femme au chewing-gum se tourna un peu vers Natasha.

\- C'est ta première fois ? T'as l'air nerveuse. T'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien. Moi c'est la quatrième.

Natasha sentit sa bouche s'assécher brusquement.

\- En fait, j'attends quelqu'un.

\- Et toi gamine, c'est ta première fois ?

Elle s'adressait désormais au couple en face d'elle. La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête. La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit.

Natasha bondit comme un ressort. Elle se dirigea vers Jean, lui attrapa le bras, l'enjoignit à marcher. Quitter cet endroit, s'éloigner des regards, des odeurs, des gens.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Chuchota Natasha.

Jean lui paraissait si fragile. Ses longs cheveux roux, son pouvoir immense, son caractère décidé… Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus le phénix, elle n'était plus l'une des plus puissantes mutantes de ce pays, elle n'était plus une héroïne ou une potentielle menace.

Elle n'était que Jean.

\- J'ai mal, souffla -t-elle.

Natasha resserra sa prise sur le bras de son amie, et elles débouchèrent enfin en dehors de la clinique. L'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi automnale les accueillit.

\- On va aller chez moi, tu vas t'allonger sur le canapé. Tu veux des médicaments ? On passe à la pharmacie ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon corps qui me fait mal…

Natasha s'arrêta brutalement sur le trottoir. Elle saisit son amie par les épaules, la regarda dans les yeux. Jean avait l'air résolue, mais des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. La décision avait été difficile à prendre.

\- Je… Je ne pouvais pas. Imposer ça, à un enfant. Ma vie. Cette vie. Ce monde ou nous sommes vus comme des monstres, comme des bombes à retardement… Je…

Elle fondit en larmes. Natasha la serra dans ses bras, la gorge serrée. Peu importait les regard surpris des passants autour d'eux, peu importait le vent froid, la petite bruine qui commençait à tomber sur New York et détrempait leurs vêtements.

\- Là… ça va aller. Ça va aller. Je suis là. Je suis là, tout va bien.

Et, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, ses beaux cheveux d'or roux, elle se forçait à croire que c'était vrai, et que tout irait bien. Que c'était la vie, avec ses difficultés, et que chacun menait sa barque au mieux sur un courant parfois tumultueux. Que Jean avait eu le courage de choisir, et que les conséquences de ce choix reviendraient probablement tirailler sa mémoire tout au cours de sa vie.

Natasha songea à sa propre vie, à cette cicatrice qui lui tiraillait constamment le bas-ventre. Au choix que quelqu'un avait fait pour elle, à l'école de danse ou elle était ballerine, ou elle apprenait à espionner, torturer. Tuer. A l'opération qui l'avait privée physiquement de toute chance de donner la vie, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente.

Elle, elle n'aurait jamais le choix.

Tout en serrant Jean plus fort entre ses bras, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette première participation à la nuit du FOF ! j'ai beaucoup aimé l'exercice. Bon, pour le coup, j'ai fait un truc très drama, ce qui est assez loin de mon style habituel… Je ne suis donc pas au niveau de confiance maximale, mais c'est un bon entraînement. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours sur le sujet.**

**Des bisous,**

**Charlie**


End file.
